


Safe Place to Rest My Weary Head

by N_Scribe



Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just all the fluff for these boys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Scribe/pseuds/N_Scribe
Summary: A hard case leaves Doc needing somewhere to go and somehow he's not surprised where he winds up in the end.
Relationships: Doc Holliday/Bobo Del Rey | Robert Svane
Series: Of all the Little Moments (Collection of Hollirey Drabbles) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701409
Kudos: 4





	Safe Place to Rest My Weary Head

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The plot and pairing are mine and the characters are borrowed in this work of fan-made fiction off of which no money is made. 
> 
> Author’s note: It’s early and I’m in desperate need of fluff so you get this short 400 word drabble. Hollirey because they make me happy and they deserve to be happy. 

_Safe Place to Rest my Weary Head_

He wasn’t even sure of a destination when the job was complete just that he needed out. Out of the “office”, out of the building, just out. Dealing with Purgatory’s penchant for supernatural tomfoolery was grating on nerves he didn’t know he had and Doc Holliday was absolutely done with it. 

So somehow, he isn’t surprised at where he turns off his car and steps out shoulders tight with the tension thrumming through him. It was early enough that this would be something of an intrusion on the other’s sleep no doubt and while part of him felt bad for it most of him just needed the company too much at this point. So he walks for the familiar trailer each step harder than the last as his exhaustion was creeping in pretty quickly. 

He raps on the door before leaning on it waiting to see if the occupant would rouse himself and show or if he’d just end up sleeping against the door. While he wouldn’t be surprised by either one; he was sure it would not make for a comfortable night. 

Just when he thinks that he’s really going to end up sleeping either here or in his car, he feels the door open and steps back enough to look at the figure in the doorway. “John Henry…”

“Forgive the early drop-in,” he starts only to startle a bit at being tugged inside and the door pushed closed, “Ahh, Robert!” 

“It’s three in the morning, John Henry.” There’s a pause. “Did you come here right off the case?”

“I…couldn’t stay at the station,” he admits after a moment, “I needed to get out of there, just go. Funny how often that brings me here. To you as it were.” 

There is a slow, sleepy chuckle before would come, “Get as comfortably undressed as you want and in bed. It’s a little chilly in here and I want to be warm again.”

He’s soon dressed down to his boxers and socks when he slips into the bed. It’s not a moment after that he’s followed and his head tucked up under the man’s chin as he curls his arms around him. Doc finds himself pressing as close against him as he can in this position. “Better?”

“Yes,” he admits quietly against the other’s skin, “Much obliged, Robert.”

“Sleep then, John Henry. You’re safe here with me. Always.”


End file.
